


水上书

by Qidaodao



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qidaodao/pseuds/Qidaodao





	水上书

前篇：http://qyjprprpr.lofter.com/post/1d3bdda2_12dff095d

_库洛洛觉得自己永远是笑到最后的人。_   
_他盘着腿坐在狭窄但整洁的床上。那床上没什么多余的装饰，白色的床单被浆洗到透出一种死气沉沉的苍白。行尸走肉一般的颜色被扯平，四个角死死地押进床板，平整到库洛洛甚至觉得自己坐在一个石膏板上——就算在上面打滚也留不下痕迹。_

_因为他不在乎。_   
_不在乎别人的性命，不在乎自己的性命，不在乎输，不在乎赢，不在乎过去，更不在乎未来。_

_他翻过一页书，余光扫到了坐在桌子前的酷拉皮卡，他穿着黑色的西装，腰板直直的，像是被那块布料扯着，死死地抻在椅子上。光透过房间唯一的舷窗照在他的金发上，好像黄昏海面粼粼的水波。_   
_那样的水波，摇晃着，柔软的，船舱的天花板也可以看到反射的波纹。_   
_【我绝对会是笑到最后的人。】_   
_库洛洛这么想着，又瞟了一眼酷拉皮卡。_   
_【因为你在乎的太多了，锁链手，你会一败涂地。】_   
_金发的少年翻过一页书，手指摩挲纸页会有沙沙的声响。_   
_【而我什么都不在乎。】_

_库洛洛撇了撇嘴，活动了一下腰。_   
_【我什么都不在乎。】_   
_就好像没听到库洛洛发出的动静一样，酷拉皮卡一动不动。_   
_【我不在乎】_

库洛洛的公寓有巨大的落地窗，却没有安上巨大的窗帘，城市的光在夜晚过于刺眼，在这样人工的光下，少年修长白皙的身体躺在深色的床单上，便像是一笔仓皇地曳在黑色纸上的白色颜料。  
在胸膛饱满着，到足尖寥寥收笔。

深色头发的男人吻过少年的平坦的胸膛，腹部，再向下，分开他的双腿，再到金色的蜷曲的毛发。  
库洛洛托起那沉睡的阴茎下的囊袋，摸过去，是一条隐秘的缝隙。  
库洛洛有点恍惚，他抬头，看见酷拉皮卡斜靠着枕头似笑非笑地看着他。  
“做下去吧。”  
少年轻声说道。  
“我知道你不满足于这样。”

金色头发的天使觉得他躺在解剖台上。  
他并不记得生前的任何事情，也不带着任何感情，他只远远地观望过，像看马路边的垃圾桶。那是一个死于非命的人，被送去解剖，惨白的光，赤裸的身体，空洞的眼眶，那般没有灵魂，连血都是迟滞的。  
像条死掉的狗。  
尸体旁站着的活人也一样。  
都是死掉的狗罢了。

他收回目光，看向跪坐在自己腿间的男人。  
库洛洛一只手的拇指轻轻在少年龟头顶部打转，另一只手没入湿漉漉的缝隙中抽插着。他的手指骨节分明，有薄薄的茧，并带着凉意。他指尖挂满了粘稠的体液，他的嘴唇轻轻吻在酷拉皮卡的膝盖上。

金发人感觉下面有火在烧，烧得他满脸通红，也烧得他喉咙里发出呜咽的呻吟。他拧着身体，背部的床单被拧出水波的痕迹。然后那手指抽出去了，库洛洛探身过来，伏在他身上，挡住人造的，苍凉的光。库洛洛一手扶住他的头，随之而来的是温热的吐息低喘，和柔软的嘴唇。酷拉皮卡的下唇被轻轻地叼着拉扯，下身的唇也被身上的人用两只手指分开，一个温热的，圆钝的东西顶上来，在他的入口磨蹭试探，顶弄他敏感的那一点。  
酷拉皮卡挣开那温存的吻，手伸下去托起自己的阴茎和囊袋：“快点进来。”  
库洛洛闭上眼，用额头顶住他的，一截一截地，插了进来。直到完整没入的时候，酷拉皮卡发出一声长长的叹息。像是呻吟，又像只是一个叹息。  
黑发人一只手抓住酷拉皮卡的手腕按在头顶，毛茸茸的头低下寻过来吻他。酷拉皮卡也就迎上去，唇贴上唇，牙磕上牙，舌纠缠上舌。那不属于他的肉体在他身体里顶撞着，发出黏糊糊的水声，带着一股要撞进他身体的执念。而嘴里的舌头纠缠着朝他喉咙里走。好像库洛洛准备这样将他从内到外掏过来：温暖光滑的皮肉用来包裹着青年，而裸露在外的是血淋淋的酷拉皮卡。

让库洛洛颇为意外的，这个金发天使似乎没什么廉耻之心，不去掩饰呻吟，不去拒绝身体的反应，但是也不去刻意发出淫荡讨好的声音。摸他的敏感点他就会哼出声，咬他的脖子或者腰就会躲，吻他的嘴他就很乖。做到舒服的时候，他还会将两条腿缠上来交叉在他后腰。

不像那时的酷拉皮卡，永远一副表情，似乎无论是快感还是痛苦，喜爱还是憎恨，于他都没什么两样。每次他们上床，酷拉皮卡就好像躺在解剖台一样，任由库洛洛翻搅他的内脏。而在欲望颠簸中，唯一能让库洛洛得到反馈的地方……

他的嘴唇离开了少年的嘴唇，撸动少年下身的手也摸上来，库洛洛两只手捧起酷拉皮卡的脸。低沉的声音带着喘息。  
“睁开眼。”  
双颊酡红的少年睁开了双眼。。

那双眼澄澈旷远，湖水倒映着天空。

库洛洛长长出了一口气，闭上了眼睛，然后再次挣开。

“别装了。”

那一瞬间，什么声音都消失了。

躺在下方的金发少年猝然收起了那副沉溺欲望的模样，在黑暗中静静地与库洛洛对望。那副表情库洛洛见过无数次。那时他们在船上，远远地离开大陆。酷拉皮卡在库洛洛面前常常是这幅表情。他自称不再将性命绑在在复仇上，而是取出了一线，松松地挂在那个卡金王室的小王子身上。  
他说他有更值得为之献身的东西，他说仇恨不再是生活的全部。  
可那副表情，  
冷淡的，迷茫的，像是第一次越洋的鸟。  
库洛洛曾经思考，人类似乎总是要找到寄托才可以活下去，考上一所好学校，组建一个好家庭，出人头地，救死扶伤……纵然也许永远上不了岸，人们还是忙着在海上找到自己的标记点，然后精疲力竭地游过去。

现在库洛洛和酷拉皮卡终于接近了。  
他们都是在这漆黑海上盘旋的候鸟。向后望不到大陆，向前望不到星星，只有看不到的磁场指出一条看不到的路。

而人们在他们脚下奋力地前进着。  
他们低头看，  
那些余生和前世都被写在水波上。  
水波摇晃着，消逝着，一浪一浪。  
为这迷雾中越来越虚无的寄托。

TBC


End file.
